Shana Valentine
Shana Valentine (シャナバレンタイン Shana Barentain), otherwise known as the Sleeping Wind Dragon (おねむおならドラゴン Hitorine Kaze no Doragon), is an , a member of the infamous Trident Alliance, and a student of Ryozanpaku, acting as its number one disciple under the tutelage of the dojo's guild master, Xiao Mei. After becoming an adult, Shana has since stepped out into the world on her own and has gained a reputation as a powerful mercenary working between the gathering of independent guilds within Fiore. Thanks to her membership within the alliance, Shana has an almost endless of list of contacts and has built a solid relationship with the leaders of the alliance, such as Francine Azurre, Shintaro Tiberius, and last but not least, Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, whom Shana has also studied under during the former's days as a wandering mercenary. Shana is an individual considered to be talented in both martial arts and magic and is a natural born winner due to her above average magic capability and her insanely fast learning speed for physical related combat. Shana has always dreamed of becoming a high figure within the realm of magic, training and studying diligently to accomplish her goals. As a young talent with a promising future, Shana was favored by both of her parents and given the best instructors of magic and high level education that she breezed through thanks to her natural talent. Once Shana had learned all there was to learn under their tutelage, her desire to improve her physical capabilities spurred her desire to find a suitable master as she traveled throughout Ishgar, eventually hearing talk of an extremely powerful martial artist located somewhere in Fiore. Traveling across the country, she became an apprentice of the Ryozanpaku Dojo, quickly becoming one of the dojo's finest students and she earned the right to study under Xiao Mei personally, who had seen the vast potential of the young girl. It was sometime after becoming such a famous individual that Shana's talents were truly tested after she joined the Trident Alliance, working as an independent mage as the pay off from the jobs given to her in the alliance made the temptation too good to pass up. Her involvement in the alliance led to her fateful meeting with Tetsuya, whom she was able to convince to train her in the usage of Wind Magic and further increase her repertoire of skills that aided her in her missions. As of this moment, Shana still holds the title of Ryozanpaku's most talented disciple and also works full time as a mercenary for the Trident Alliance, continuing to further her own skills as she still trains under Mei during her visits to the dojo. She has also worked occasionally with Tetsuya and members of his independent guild, Dawn Horizon on numerous occasions, showcasing just how far her connections reach if she's on such good terms with one of the three important guilds of the alliance. Appearance As both a young talented disciple and a member of the infamous Trident Alliance that works in the shadows of Fiore, Shana exhibits the aura of a woman who is both physically attractive and a dangerous entity that you would rather avoid aggravating. Both as a testament to her growth as a mage and her becoming of a woman, Shana’s body posture has become upright and stable now in her early twenties, flashing with a level of confidence and swagger that allow her to present herself as a independent woman who is strong enough to take care of herself. On the details regarding her outer appearance, she possesses long silky ebony hair that reaches down to her middle back, styling it in a straight fashion with no apparent end trails. When she was younger, Shana used to have it mostly straight out as she found the process of styling it to be too much of a hassle but that has changed as she has become older. Now, she models her hair in a fashion that radiates a mature outlook as her hair is noticeably longer with a single strand falling from her forehead that stands right in between her nose and left eye. Her eyes are colored in a soft sapphire that are highlighted by her big round eyes — giving Shana a “puppy dog” look that is hard to say no against when she flashes her thick eyebrows at someone in a cutesy manner. Her face is angular is structure as a result of a healthy diet and dedicated training schedule that have helped mold Shana into one of the most athletically built woman in the country. She has a soft fair skin that is unblemished and enviable for woman who wish to exert their youth through their appearance. In terms of her height, she stands at five foot nine, which is actually above average for a woman but comes as no real surprise given Shana’s rapid growth rate as a child. Her lips are full in both size and tenderness and are always seen colored in Shana’s favorite red lipstick that she wears both on and off duty. Because of all the jewelry that Shana wears, most people assume her age to be in her late twenties due to her maturity but when actually studying her youthful facial structure, the realization that Shana has just entered her early twenties begins to kick in. As a result of enduring a harsh and downright suicidal training method under Xiao Mei, Shana has come to acquire both a muscular and slim physique as a young adult. With her body being what many would describe as voluptuous— Shana has in her possession highly defined abs, biceps, thighs and calves along with large full breasts and slim curvaceous hips — possessing better muscle definition than many of her fellow disciples within the Ryozanpaku dojo. Shana’s desire to make something of her life spurred her drive and motivation to train her body to its absolute limit and it shows in how her body has become something akin to what a professional female bodybuilder would have, but less exaggerated as Shana retains a great deal of her attractiveness, even while having toned muscle than many men. When speaking of her choice in outfits, Shana is indeed a woman of fashion who loves to show off the sizable wardrobe at her disposal thanks to the respectable amount of funds she’s saved as a member of the Trident Alliance. In the year X790, her usual outfit consisted of a bra top underneath a short leather jacket with gray sweatpants that she wore mostly in battle, only switching into a more casual bodycon dress with high heels and expensive jewelry during her off days. As of X795, Shana dresses far more maturely as she usually sports a tight white dress shirt along with black rider jeans — showing off her slim curves as the dress shirt stops just short of Shana’s belly button and reveals her naval. Shana had a new battle outfit custom made for herself sometime in the year X795 as she wanted to feel more comfortable in battle, expressing her joy and excitement when the skin tight black spandex suit was finally created. It provides Shana with the maximum amount of comfort and free reign to maneuver how she pleases, unlike when she used to wear jeans and high heels. The suit can also be seen as quite revealing her a large amount of her cleavage is exposed at the chest area but Shana’s confidence and maturity make it irrelevant as she doesn’t mind showing off her body to this degree. On her back, she will usually strap her pair of twin jutte’s to her belt along with a different assortment of magic items that provide different aid in her missions. Relationships Personality History Synopsis Equipment Hiryuu Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Wind Magic Earth Magic Acceleration Telepathy Quotes Trivia Category:CBZ Female Category:CBZ Character Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Ryozanpaku Category:Dawn Horizon Ally Category:Wind Magic User Category:Telepathy User Category:Acceleration Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Independent Mage Category:Trident Alliance